High School Reunion Rewrite
by XxMusicxKelseyxX
Summary: I wrote the original as a coping mechanism when I was in high school, but I always feel bad for not finishing. This is my reconciliation one-shot. Follow Kagome as she jumps into her own past in this modern AU. T for swearing and mild adult themes.


High school reunion rewrite

Okay so when I was angsty and in high school I wrote a fanfic and it wasn't exactly good (though some people liked it and I appreciate that) so now I'm going to try and rewrite as a one shot without bothering with the high school part. So here we go. I own the story plot, nothing else.

"Mommy, Mommy! Wake up!" A pair of arms shook her awake. This was normal for the woman. She drowsily woke up to her child begging for her to make him poptarts.

"Shippo calm down and I'll get it done." The lady went downstairs to the kitchen, threw on a pot of coffee, and put a set of poptarts in the toaster. She personally preferred hers cold, but she hadn't eaten pop tarts except when in a hurry for over a decade now. He was hyper active while waiting for his sugary breakfast. The mother threw him an apple to eat while he waited, which just disappointed him.

"You'll need to wait for them to cool off before you eat 'em anyways and besides, we all know you won't eat it if you wait until after your sugar. Honestly that probably shouldn't constitute as breakfast. I don't even think the strawberry ones are made with real fruit." He begrudgingly started eating the speckled green apple.

Shippo was about 7 years old but was adopted by Kagome when he was three as his parents were killed by a pack of murderous thieves. She was new to social working at the time. There were many kids she wanted to take in for various reasons, but no others she felt in her heart that she absolutely needed to. She loved him as her son and he loved her as a mother- circumstances be damned. It didn't matter that she was human and he was kitsune, but she sometimes felt bad that she couldn't have brought him into a two parent home. She hid those feelings as they were her private shame. Today of all days she had to hide that fact. She was going back to high school to see all the familiar faces including those she used to date.

Today was her ten year high school reunion. She thought it would be awkward and awful, since even her closest friend had hardly been in contact since graduation. It perhaps didn't help that she had moved from Tokyo to Kyoto, but she got transferred back to Tokyo a few months back. This made it harder to convince herself not to go to the old school meeting.

She dropped Shippo off at the day care. She only paid for half a day because she didn't think she would stay long. With it being during a hot week in the summer she doubted anyone else would stay for too long either.

It was a twenty minute drive from the daycare, and it looked almost exactly the same. Well, except the brown siding was painted blue and a few windows were installed. It shimmered in the sunlight but shivered in her heart. She was very nervous. Should she have put her hair up? Should she have straightened it? Was her blue and grey dress too similar to the school uniform? Was she dressed up enough? Her mind was in a fog when she fell down with a thud.

"Hey watch where you're going, you klutz!" Huffed a fuming man. Without even making eye contact she just stormed off. He swore at her as she made her way to the gymnasium, but she ignored him. He was just as guilty of running into her as she was of running into him, but from her perspective he was trying to pin all the blame on her.

Upon entering the the gym she was immediately assaulted by three women asking a million questions a minute. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were Kagome's class friends. They tried to hang out with her outside of school but there was just a lot going on between jobs, other friends, homework, and significant others.

After 5 minutes she started to look for an out, standing on her toes to look past her friends into the crowd. A big tan object poked out from the crowd and so Kagome quickly made her escape, apologizing as she ran. It was much easier to see when she was on her toes but she quickly relaxed when she found what, or more likely who, she was looking for.

Sango was wearing a pink and white yukata with a flowing green skirt attached, and hiraikotsu on the back while a baby was strapped to her front. The two tried to awkwardly side embrace.

"It's been a long time Kagome, how have you been?" Sango requested warmly.

"Well to be honest with you it's been pretty hectic. First I finished school and got a job in Kyoto with child services where I met and adopted my son. I've had to pick up work teaching archery on weekends and singing in clubs to afford a nice life for the two of us though." Sango gasped.

"You mean you're doing all that alone? I mean I co-parent and I'm room mating with Ayame right now since Kouga is in the dog house. I could never imagine doing all that alone, Kagome!"

"Co-parent? Ayame? So you're not living with the father?"

"Of course I'm not living with Miroku! Sure he's a good father and I'm more than happy to get along for the sake of the kids, but we just don't work out. He flirts too much and is filled with empty promises to stop. I can't deal with that, it's why we divorced shortly after the twins were born."

"Twins?"

"We had twin girls 4 years ago, and then I guess I slipped for a night and lead to this little guy. Do I regret it? No of course not, but I'm not about to let it happen again."

"Let what happen again?" interrupted a man with a short black ponytail, a purple dress shirt, and dark blue pants. He earned a glare for Sango as a four year old girl ran to cling on to her mother's leg.

"You know exactly what I mean, Miroku." She said it in a sort of eerily calm voice that sent shivers to those within earshot who were above the age of 5.

"Oh hey, it's Kagome!" He yelled, embracing his old friend while ignoring Sango's comment, not yet ready to give up. Kagome looked over at Sango who just rolled her eyes at her ex husband's antics.

Suddenly an announcement was heard over the speakers. Lady Kaede, the Headmaster of the school, was on the stage giving out a relatively bland speech about how it had been ten years and how so much had changed yet so much had stayed the same. It was the kind of speech that you fell asleep during. This lead the perfect opportunity for Sango to hand off her daughter and son to Miroku and quickly sneak off.

"And so we start this thing off with Demon Slayer Entertainment. A full sized twin tail flaming demon cat jumped on stage as Kaede walked off. The cat span around and lit a ring on fire. Suddenly, a lady with her hair in a high pony twirled down a silk curtain, doing intense flexibility feats. Her body suit was black and her safety armour was pink. About half way down she started swinging the makeshift rope back and forth until she leaped off, went right through the ring of fire, and landed gracefully on the floor. It was a side gig that the Demon Slayer Unit did, to impress the community with their moves- moves that happened to aid in missions. Being flexible and strong was definitely an asset but perfect timing was crucial. She took a bow and left to get changed into her regular clothes while everyone whistled and chanted "Sango!" and the next act took the stage.

Once things had calmed down Kagome turned back to Miroku. "So how about you? How are you doing? Letcherous ways still persisting, even after finally having someone bear your children?"

"I am offended, Lady Kagome! I've been on a dry spell since my son's conception!" He held up his son as if he was some sort of tangible proof.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well since I can't take that seriously, what else have you been up to?"

"No seriously, I haven't done anything!"

"Maybe because nobody was willing. Sorry Miroku, years may come and go but I guess we are who we are." While she didn't let him touch her, she had for the most part come to accept it.

"Fine don't believe me, nobody else does... Anyways, aside from the kids I've inherited my father's vacuum business, Wind Tunnel. They work extraordinarily well but you have to watch out in case they get too full..."

"Yeah yeah, I'm not buying into another one of your scams either. But that's pretty cool that you have a legitimate job instead of being a ghost buster-esque con art-"

"Kagome," a heated breath murmured into her ear as she was grabbed from behind, "It's been a long time." She looked up and noticed Kouga. She had dated two people in high school and Kouga was not one of them, despite his efforts. He had extreme persistence and an ego that undermined any lack of consent. He was wearing a brown shirt with black dress pants and a black vest, with his tail sticking out the back. Of course it didn't take long for Ayame, his on again off again wife, to drag him away. She used to begrudge Kagome in high school until it became apparent that they weren't actually rivals at all. In their own way they sympathized with each other. One for loving someone who also loves someone else, and the other for having someone love you when you're not interested. Kagome shot her an appreciative glance.

Ironically, the reason Kagome never gave him a chance was because she was once set up with a guy named Hojo on a blind date. It was so boring that she promised to never date someone she didn't really like. This was also part of the reason she hadn't dated since high school nor found a partner to help raise her son.

Eventually Sango came back and despite the divorce she seemed comfortable enough with Miroku staying. Eventually the shy twin, who was hiding behind Miroku until now, came out. Time was going by and Kagome's plan was broken. She arranged for her brother to bring Shippo over to meet Sango and Miroku's kids. Shippo was great with younger kids anyways.

Once Shippo got there he used his nose to sniff out his mother and got to her in less than a minute, leaving behind a very lost Sota. This was Midoriko's School for the Unique and Talented. Sota was just an ordinary kid so he only knew a few faces Kagome brought home when she wasn't in the dorms. He got a text confirming his nephew was safe and left with a sigh of relief.

"So Kagome, what kind of demon impregnated you with a kid like that?" A dark voice chuckled from the crowd. It was the voice from earlier, the one who called her a klutz. He probably didn't realize it was her then but he knew now.

"Good to see you're still incredibly appropriate." There was venom in her sarcasm, which only egged him on more.

"Good to know you still haven't learned to let shit go!"

"Let it go? You were the one that started it! You picked the fight with me!"

"Since when is being curious a crime?"

"Oh right and the malicious way you asked wasn't intentionally rude, my apologies. It's just like you didn't intentionally mean to hurt me by cheating!"

"Well I wouldn't have had to if you weren't so stubborn and obnoxious!"

"Oh look whose talking, Inuyasha, and to a mother of a demon son. You should be ashamed of yourself! And if you were really that curious you could use that stupid nose of yours to know he's a full demon! Shippo lets go, I'm sorry for exposing you to this." She grabbed her son's hand and took off.

As nervous and the fighting made him, he wasn't actually ready to leave his new friends yet. Once they got out the doors and away from prying eyes he asked if they could stay, while Kagome slumped down against a wall and started to cry. Her eyes were already red from fighting, but they also burned from holding back tears, something she did out of pride. Not knowing a better way to help her he just clinged onto her arm.

A door flung open, hitting the siding with a bang. "Inuyasha you twit, ten years and you still have to be so insensitive! Miroku babysit the man child, I want to see if I can find her before she takes off like that." She stormed off in her search, leaving her three kids and the alleged man child with her ex-husband. Miroku calmly berated Inuyasha while somehow maintaining an atmosphere and language acceptable for children.

With being in ear shot, it wasn't exactly hard for Sango to find her old friend. She helped her up and brought her back to the group.

"Inuyasha, this is Kagome and her adopted son Shippo. Now if I were you I would take this chance to apologize before either her purification powers fry you or you have to deal with me."

"Feh, I got nothing to apologize for. It's not my fault she throws tantrums and is such a drama queen." He huffed, only to be slammed to the ground with ferocious force.

"It's men like you who are the reason I don't even date! Like do you even hear yourself? And just what great things have you done with your life, huh? I have a career, hobbies, and my son. I have success; what do you have?" Her teeth gritted as she yelled at him.

"Freedom, or at least free from you!" Again he fell to the ground, with Kagome's natural miko talents keeping him in check. "Kikyo was always a better lay anyways, and she doesn't get pregnant and I don't want kids!" Instead of eating dirt he was straight up zapped, as if by a taser. Kikyo was the girl Inuyasha had cheated with and appeared to still be dating. Come to think of it, he had a wedding band on his finger.

Tears started to collect in the corners of Kagome's eyes as her face got increasingly rouge. "You are such a huge Jerk, Inuyasha! I thought I was nervous because of the faces and how long it's been but I should have been scared of you! You are an emotional terrorist Inuyasha. You hate yourself so you look for other people's weak points to feel better about how shitty of a person you are, Half-demon status aside!" Her glare pierced through his tough exterior and into his soul.

"Kagome I didn't mean it like that come on."

"Why should I, hmm? Because I hurt your feelings? Ha! I couldn't even stand to stay in this colossal town until recently because I was afraid of running into the likes of you! We were together and you cheated on me, but that wasn't bad enough- you had to bully me too, and make me feel like an idiot for even trusting you!" He pulled her into an embrace.

"Just shut up already." She froze, with a cocktail of mixing emotions without the ability to pick one and just know how to feel. Sango ripped him off of her.

"Don't you tell her to shut up!" It was then that Sango noticed just how watery his eyes were. In high school Inuyasha was eye candy- nothing more, nothing less. People liked how he looked but hated his blood for being mixed. He had long since learned to block off his emotions during confrontation, but his front was shattering.

"Look I'm sorry. There's more to it then you know. I just did what I thought was best." He said slightly annoyed but also a bit defeated

"Best for just who exactly?" huffed an irate Sango as she shoo'd her kids away to go get ice cream or something with their father.

"Best for everyone." He wasn't obnoxious about it but he came off like that was supposed to be obvious.

"No no no, best for you. Don't try to bullshit us into believing you are some sort of martyr!"

He sighed. "Look, I know I'm not the hero, hell I've been playing the bad guy on purpose, but I did genuinely believe it was my best option. On the outside it looked like I cheated on Kagome with Kikyo, but that's not exactly true. I cheated on Kikyo with Kagome." He felt a slap that could have rivalled the ones Sango used to give Miroku.

"So I'm an 'other woman'... Is that really supposed to make me feel better and not just incredibly gross and used?"

"Kagome it's not like that, Kikyo and I were already engaged. You don't really get it because you grew up border lining on middle class. You got into private school through talent-bases scholarships. In the higher classes of society arranged marriages are pretty common. I liked you Kagome, but that doesn't mean I was willing to sacrifice my family's honour."

"So what, am I supposed to sympathize because you're a COWARD? You who talks about freedom but is trapped under your father's thumb, his legacy. That's really pathetic. I actually feel more pity towards myself for getting upset about it. Obviously you did me a big favour." She pushed him to the ground, just with force.

His instincts kicked in and he took her down with him, and her landing awkwardly on his chest.

"I thought it would be easier to just end things then continue on a fantasy going nowhere. I did it because you deserve better, but I couldn't stand the thought that you'd be single and able to date other guys so I took it out on you."

Shippo, who had landed on top of the two, then started to yell. "You're a brat, mister! My mom is the nicest lady and she does the work of two parents all by herself! What nice things have you ever done without benefitting yourself?" Inuyasha got up, causing the kitsune and his mother to fall to the ground.

"You think I didn't hurt to see the love of my life in tears-!" He covered his mouth and everything went dead quiet for a few minutes.

With her jet black hair covering her eyes, Kagome calm yet angrily retorted, "but you got to make that choice. I didn't get a choice at all. I just got lie after lie after lie when a guy I thought loved me cheated, broke my heart, and publicly embarrassed me. I didn't get any context. Not that it would have made things better but at least I would have understood. Now you come here and search me out to do it again! Time changes nothing Inuyasha! You finally found someone who didn't consider your blood to be shameful and you screwed her over in every sense of the term."

Inuyasha grabbed the quietly yelling woman and pulled her into a kiss, causing Sango to take Shippo and leave to give them some privacy. Privacy was, however, unnecessary. She pushed him off and electricity was everywhere, from her spiritual powers to a flame not yet ready to burn out.

"I don't love you. I hate you. I haven't even dated anyone since you but you've tortured me as if I had. This fight hasn't been about some girl sorry about unrequited love, it's been about you being an asshole! It's about trauma! It's about stuff you knowing nothing about because you can't even look past your own nose. So before you try anything else, finally do something right and LEAVE."

His ears drooped and he muttered a "bye" while wading back into the school to look for his wife. He didn't want this life. He didn't want to be with a woman who was happily infertile. He didn't want to lay with someone who resented his for his blood while hypocritically loving some of the features it provided. There was very little love in his marriage, and he had spent the entirety of it both hoping and dreading the thought of seeing Kagome again. He knew what he did was bad but he still wished to see her, just one last time, and it looked like this was it.

He found his wife in an abandoned classroom in a threesome with twins Naraku and Onigumo. Again he sighed and started the long walk home to wallow in his misery. For the first time in years he just wanted to get drunk and forget everything.

Not too shortly after the reunion Ayame and Kouga made up and discovered that Ayame was pregnant with a litter of wolves. There was no longer going to be enough space for Sango and her children, so she moved in with Kagome and Shippo. Miroku then ended up coming over almost every day, regardless of whose turn it was to look after the kids. The trio really got back into their high school spirits, pre-drama. Sure there was a spot missing, but they all felt it was more than filled with the four children.

Kagome even started seeing a gentleman because she felt it was time to get over her phobia of dating. She also started seeing a counsellor.

Things were good great, until the anniversary of the high school reunion, when a phone call came in. Someone was requesting Kagome's presents at the hospital. Upon inquiring as to who, the man was unidentifiable. She went down anyways.

It was a gory sight. His ears were singed and his hair was burnt and matted in all sorts of places and he was covered in giant red burn marks. His clothes were black from ashes and he cried when he noticed she was there but he did not actually see her as he was blindfolded.

"We don't know who he is, but he had you in his wallet as his emergency contact. No ID though." The nurse was confused about the whole ordeal.

Kagome looked all around but could not find Kikyo. She knew it was Inuyasha so why would she be in his wallet and not his wife? She looked at his hand and saw no ring. He held out some metal flowers.

"He was found inside that old private school for the gifted or whatever. They say a spark from a machine caused the fire but he didn't seem too concerned about it when they found him." The nurse scrunched her face. "Do you know who he is?"

"Inuyasha Oji." The nurse's eyes widened and she quickly ran off to alert the staff and his family.

"I made these for you. I know it's not enough of an apology but I had to do it." he said, referring to the flowers.

"Why didn't you tell them who you were?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't come." He looked away, embarrassed.

"Did you light the fire on purpose?" She asked firmly.

"Well no but I wasn't exactly careful about it. I just didn't care if I lived or died. My life only had any real significance once and I traded that for aristocracy. None of it matters. I know I'm a bastard for asking this and you'll probably say no or get mad that I'm taking advantage of a situation or something but if it's okay with you I'd like to give us another chance."

And another chance he was given, but it didn't pick up where it left off. It started off as if by complete strangers. I can't tell you how long it took for their happily ever after, but Sango found out Miroku seriously had changed. She had just seen things through a lens of jealousy, misconstruing harmless interactions. The two of them raised their family together. The four remained in contact and their children remained friends. Inuyasha never even lost his family's honour for divorcing a noble. That may be because she was found guilty of infidelity, though.


End file.
